Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends arrived in Disneyland in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. The next day, Yuna and her friends arrived in Disneyland. The Night Express came to the station and stopped. Disneyland Train Station P.A.: Now approaching, Disneyland Train Station. Soon, They met with some friends along the way. There was a lot of Disney Characters, They've all came to greet them. Even, Lightning was excited to see his old longtime racecar friends again. Lightning McQueen: Ho-ho! Look at this! Princess Yuna: I can't wait to meet your old trackmates. Lightning McQueen: (to Yuna) I'll bet, Yuna. (to Mater) Okay, now, Mater. Remember, best behavior. Mater: You got it, Buddy. (notices a light switch) Hey, what's that there? (heads off) Lightning McQueen: No, Mater! Then, there was a big crowd. Cal Weathers: Hey, McQueen! Over here! Lightning McQueen: Hey, Guys. Cal Weathers: Hey, Man. Lightning McQueen: Jeff! Jeff Gorvette: Hey, Lightning! Can you believe this party? Brick Yardley: Everyone's waiting for ya. Lightning McQueen: Guys, Meet Princess Yuna. Cal Weathers: Hey, Yuna! Welcome! Brick Yardley: Great to see you all here! Bobby Swift: Boy, Am I great to meet you! Princess Yuna: Thank you, All of you. Dipper Pines: It sure is great to be back. Strip "The King" Weathers: That's a fine train you kids got. Lynda Weathers: What do you call it? Adam: The Night Express. Junior Moon: Unbelievable. Bobby Swift: That's amazing. BB-8: (beeps in greetings) Apple Feather: Howdy, BB-8, R2, 3PO, Chop, 2SO, C2. C-3PO: Miss Apple Feather, how wonderful to see you. C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper, K-2SO and C2-B5 became friends of Dipper and Mabel when they help them defeat Kylo Ren, they're also great friends ever since. Skyla discovered all the Disney materials. Princess Skyla: There's Pizza Planet, Marvel Super Heroes HQ, Star Tours, Star Wars Land, the Millennium Falcon, X-Wing Starfighters, Lightsaber Factory, Cinderella's castle, The Animal Kingdom, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Epcot, The Pride Lands, Zootopia, Ant Island, Agrabah, Atlantica, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction, Thomasville, Thomasville Speedway and other places that are all here. Even the pictures of King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, Yen Sid, Sora, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Emperor Zurg, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear aka Lotso, Flik, Atta, Princess Dot, the Circus Bugs, Hopper, Molt, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Randall Boggs, Boo, Dory, Marlin, Nemo, Bruce, Crush, The Incredibles (Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Ellen Parr/Elastigirl, Dash Parr, Violet Parr and Jack Jack Parr), Edna Mode, Lucius Best/Frozone, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Doc Hudson, Luigi and Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Red, Lizzie, Sheriff, Mack, Strip "The King" Weathers, Chick Hicks, Wingo, DJ, Boost, Snot Rod, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli, Rod Redline, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Miles Axlerod, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm, Smokey, Cal Weathers, Miss Fritter, Arvy Motorhome, Dr. Damage, Remy, Emile, Alfredo Linguini, WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Carl Fredricksken, Russell, Dug, Kevin, Merida, King Fergus, Queen Ellinor, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Terri and Terry, Art, Don Carlton, Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Anger, Fear, Bing Bong, Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramesy, Dusty Crophopper, El Chupacabra, Skipper Riley, Bravo and Echo, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Ishani, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Sofia the First, Kion and his pals, the Disney Princesses, Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go-Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred aka Fredzilla), Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Maui, Moana, Herbie, Giselle, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Miss Piggy and Walter), Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbecca, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Ashoka, C-3PO, R2-D2, Chopper (C1-10P), Jar Jar Binks, Lando Calrissian, Rey, Finn, BB-8, Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren, K-2SO, C2-B5, Captain America, the Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and The Incredible Hulk), Spider-Man, AntMan, Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot), Doctor Strange, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Stanley Pines, Ford Pines, Soos Ramirez, Gideon Gleeful, Wendy Corduroy, Pacifica Northwest, Robbie Valentino, Old Man McGucket, Jiminy Cricket, Ariel, Melody, Prince Eric, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, King Triton, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa, Shere Khan, King Louie, King Larry, Captain Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Davy Jones, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham and the rest of the Disney characters at this very kingdom. Yuna, Lightning, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel and Skyla discovers the statues of Walt Disney, Mickey, Oswald, Yuna, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel, and Skyla. Lightning McQueen: Wow. Princess Yuna: And look, our own statues. Cruz Ramirez: This is awesome! Lightning McQueen: Yeah, isn't this amazing? Mater: Dad Gum. Do I really look that shiny? Dusty Crophopper: We are looking great together. Princess Skyla: That's us. Dipper Pines: Yeah, It's just like a lot has changed. Mabel Pines: It sure had, Dipper. Princess Yuna: Wow! Solarna and Sharon: Woah! Princess Solarna: Looking good, Yuna! Princess Yuna: That's really us. Princess Sharon: Isn't it wonderful? Snowdrop: I can only picture some pictures. Lightning McQueen: I just wish Doc could see this. Then, King Mickey Mouse came to greet them. Along with his friends, they'd all welcomed them to the kingdom. Mickey Mouse: Hiya, Fellas! (chuckles) Princess Yuna: King Mickey! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: And yours truly, Prince Oswald. Elsa the Snow Queen: Hello, Yuna! Princess Yuna: (hugs Elsa) Elsa! Daffodil: (hugs Sylvia Marpole) Slyvia! Josephine: (hugs Mirage) Mirage! Mirage: It is so good to see you again, Josephine! Chocolate Cake: So, this is your home? When you and your friends met Mickey? Dipper Pines: It’s a long story, Chocolate Cake. Mabel Pines: Remember our secret handshake? With that questioned, they do their secret friendship hand/hoofshake. Stanley Pines: Dipper, Mabel, Kids! Mabel Pines: Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford! Dipper Pines: Are we ever glad to see you two again. Ford Pines: We sure missed you kids. Princess Yuna: Look what I've got, (showed everyone the first three Journals) I've just used my magic and remade the three Journals Bill Cipher destroyed. Olaf: That's amazing, Yuna. Soos Ramierz: Nice work, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Let's have fun and adventure! And so, the song is played while Yuna and her friends went places to have fun like the Lightsaber Factory when Yuna and her friends got their own lightsabers. Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and their friends had a wonderful time. After that, Just then, Smokey, Doc Hudson's former mechanic and crew chief came to see Yuna and her friends. Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny (Deny) Put your hands up 'cause the night is young Keep your hands up when you join the fun And as the magic sets us all aglow I gotta know, my friends When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh I never want this to end Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh I gotta know When can we do this again? (repeat verse above) When can we do this again? I never want this to end When can we do this again? When can we do this again? Smokey: Hello, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hey, Smokey. Great to see you again. Smokey: Ain't that something? Lightning McQueen: You got that right, Smokey. Cruz Ramirez: That is incredible. Princess Yuna: I know, Right? Smokey: We're glad to have you with us. Louise Nash: Welcome. Mickey Mouse: You guys look like you could use a tour. Smokey: Let me show you something. In Thomasville, Smokey and Mickey showed Yuna and her friends the pictures and newspapers about Lightning and Doc. Smokey: That's how Lighting trained with Huds. Lightning McQueen: I've looked up to Doc ever since. Mater: You just have no idea what he's been through. Princess Yuna: No kidding. Dipper Pines: It's true, I've heard about it. Smokey: I will tell you the tale of the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. Years ago, Doc was the amazing racing car in the universe. Until he wasn't. Lightning McQueen: What? Smokey: Everything change when a rookie just showed up. In the flashback, Doc, As The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Was racing against Junior Moon, River Scott, Louise and the other old race cars. Smokey: (narrating) Doc, my own friend had a tragic memory to that very day. Just before the old racecar push Doc against the wall, Doc do one of his famous tricks, the Fantastic Flip, to flip over the racecar. Doc landed perfectly on the track. The racecar on the other hand were too far behind. Smokey: (narrating) Doc was racing against Junior Moon, River Scott, Louise and the other old race cars just before his big wreck. Back in the present, Smokey finished the story. Smokey: That's before he came to Radiator Springs, just before Lightning McQueen came. Princess Yuna: No way. Mickey Mouse: It's true, Yuna. Princess Solarna: I felt bad for him. Cruz Ramirez: Me too. Lightning McQueen: You think that's bad, I was this close to my retirement. In the flashback from Cars 3, Lightning was telling his story. Lightning McQueen: (narrating) I was speeding up to the max, During my rivalry with Jackson Storm at the LA 500 race. I was going up way too fast because one of my back tires pops, I had a big wreck when I skidded, Hitting a wall, flying right into a barrel roll and I became very badly injured. Back in the present, he was finishing his story. Lightning McQueen: At first, I thought I couldn't race anymore. Cruz Ramirez: Even I've trained Lightning back on track, but I also became a racecar. Doc and I have a number 51. Princess Yuna: That's the same number that my papa had. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, because he was a japanese engine before he became an alicorn and he has his 51 cutie mark. Dipper Pines: No kidding. Mabel Pines: Isn't it awesome, Grunkle Ford? Ford Pines: It sure is, Mabel. Princess Yuna: Solarna, I'm glad you, Sharon, and Flurry Heart were looking after us. Princess Solarna: Anything for you, Yuna. Lightning McQueen: And I'm glad we're friends already, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks for the story, Smokey. Smokey: Think nothing of it, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Come on, let's go take a look around some more. Snowdrop: I'm with you, Yuna. The foals and children left Thomasville and sets off to the Mystery Shack, while Smokey smiled along with Junior Moon, River Scott, and Louise. At the Mystery Shack, the foals were more than amazed. Yuna fits a blue and white pine tree baseball cap (matches Dipper's), She looked at the reflection. Then, she bought them with her own money. Princess Yuna: (sees herself on the mirror) Hold this, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: (has Dipper's old hat) Okay. Princess Yuna: That hat must be lost right after Mabel saved Dipper by punching a gnome to get it off Dipper's face and stop the gnome marriage. Snowdrop: (puts the hat on) It fits perfectly. Adam: I even got my lucky hat, the Monsters University Baseball Cap. It's a gift from Mike while I spend my visit with him and Sulley at Monstropolis. Princess Yuna: No kidding, Adam. Buzz Lightyear: Wow. RC: (happily screeching) Adam: Thank you, RC. RC: (beeping) Rex: Wow, Adam. I didn't know if you can understand what he's saying. Adam: It's a gift, Rex. Hamm: No kidding. Meanwhile, Chocolate Cake was checking in with Pines twins for new rooms. Chocolate Cake: This is gonna be the greatest time we'll ever have. Soos checked out some rooms for the foals and gave Chocolate Cake and the Pines twins the keys for the Disneyland Hotel as they prepare their stuff. Chocolate Cake: What's that? Soos Ramierz: Just some room keys for your dudes and dudettes. Enjoy your stay. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Soos. Come on, let's get the rest of our friends. Chocolate Cake and the Pines twins: Mystery Tour Ride! Then, Chocolate Cake and the Pines twins ran to the Mystery Cart, a golf cart. It has a white paint job, a big red question mark painted between the headlights on the front, red and gold flags hanging from the roof, a small red flag on the back, two brown seats and a salmon-colored roof with a speaker on the front. And it also has a bumper sticker on the side and the licence plate reads "Mystery Cart". Soon, Everyone took the tour of the Shack. Meanwhile inside, Flurry Heart was taking a look around. She could see the Wall of Fame, she was so amazed at everything. Princess Flurry Heart: Wow! Ford, you have the room with electron carpeting and everything. Then, she discovers a control room. The button has the picture of Shacktron, she was so amazed. Princess Flurry Heart: I wonder what this button does. Just then, Ford discovered Flurry Heart about to press the button. Ford Pines: Flurry, Stop! Don't touch it, it's not ready yet. Princess Flurry Heart: Why not? Ford Pines: Because it hasn't been tested since Soos took over the shack. Princess Flurry Heart: Oh, Sorry. Ford Pines: That's alright, Flurry. Well, call me for dinner. So, Flurry Heart looked back at the Shacktron button and left the room. With that done, she left to find her little sisters. Meanwhile, the foals are settled in the Disneyland Hotel. The hotel has the Hall of Fame, the Cafeteria has the all you can eat buffet, Many rooms for hotel guests, Historical Artifacts, Ultimate Treasures, Vending Machines, Painted Galleries, Chandeliers, Posters of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, Fantasia 2000, Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc., Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Cars, Ratatouille, WALL-E, Up, Toy Story 3, Cars 2, Brave, Monsters University, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Finding Dory, Cars 3, Coco, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Moana, The Love Bug, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo, Herbie Goes Bananas, The Love Bug (1997), Herbie: Fully Loaded, The Jungle Book, The Jungle Book 2, The Jungle Book (2016), Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast (2017), Pete's Dragon, Pete's Dragon (2016), The Lion King, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 1 1/2, Star Wars saga (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars: The Force Awakens and Star Wars: The Last Jedi), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Indiana Jones saga (Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull), Marvel movies (including Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Doctor Strange and Ant-Man), Mickey and the Roadster Racers, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, The Lion Guard, Sofia the First, Pirates of the Caribbean saga (The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, On Stranger's Tides and Dead Man Tells No Tales), The BFG (2016), The Lion King, Tangled, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, Wander Over Yonder, Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, DuckTales (2017), Big Hero 6: The Series, House of Mouse, Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Aladdin the Series, Aladdin and the King of Thieves and many other posters of movies and TV shows, Shorts and many more. Everyone was amazed to see everything they'd never see before. Even, Lightning, Cruz and Dusty can see the pictures of their racing career next to other posters. Holley Shiftwell: We look fascinating on these. Lightning McQueen: We sure do. Dusty Crophopper: No doubt. Princess Yuna: I bet Doc could see these pictures now. Cruz Ramirez: Yeah, Me too. Princess Skyla: Luigi, Guido. What do you think Luigi: They do look amazing, just like at our home. Guido: Almeno possiamo sempre trascorrere il nostro tempo insieme. Luigi: Guido says that "At least we can spend our time together". Chocolate Cake: That was totally awesome! Dipper Pines: So, what'd you guys think? Princess Skyla: I really really love the Mystery Shack golf cart. Sweetie Heart: It's Mystery Cart. You know, it's also called Mystery Shack Golf Cart. Princess Skyla: Right. Scander: Maybe we can borrow it for our adventures. It will be the Official transportation so we'll travel on the sidewalk anytime soon. Mabel Pines: We'll ask Soos if it's okay. There are more Mystery Shack Golf Carts here. Princess Flurry Heart: That'll be cool! Princess Sharon: I bet so too, Flurry. Dipper Pines: (thinking) Princess Yuna: Come on, I'm sure he won't mind at all. Dipper Pines: Okay, let's go. Princess Yuna: Ready? Dipper Pines: All set. Then, Dipper overhears Yuna talking about her efforts that gave him an idea. Princess Yuna: (reads Journal 3 and excited) Oh, Mama will be so surprised. I can't wait to see the look on her face after all we've been through. I restored the first 3 Journals, Got my hat matches Dipper's hat, Lightsaber, King Mickey and his friends, Disneyland, Animal Kingdom, Zootopia, The Pride Lands, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction, Thomasville, Thomasville Speedway and other places. Oh man, This is gonna be so excited. Dipper Pines: Yuna! I have an idea! As Yuna smiled, they begin to feel what complementing each other like friends do. In Soos' office, Yuna, Dipper, and Ford are preparing with the resurrection. Yuna, on the other hand read the fourth journal about how to resurrect any being. Princess Yuna: (looked at Journal 4) It says here, the copying machine can copy human beings. Ford Pines: (getting the blank piece of paper) Remember, Yuna. Just focus on who to resurrect while using the spell. (to Dipper) Dipper, You know what to do. Dipper Pines: Right, Grunkle Ford. Princess Yuna: Here it goes. I hope this works. (pressed the number 8 into 8 and casted a spell of resurrection) Yuna used her spell, resurrect the souls of Tyrone and 9 Dipper clones. Printing out of the Copying machine, it took a small set back. Just then, Tyrone was the first one out of the machine. Ford Pines: It's alive? IT'S ALIVE!!!! Princess Yuna: I did it! Soos Ramirez: Hey, Dudes. What's up? Dipper Pines: Look what Yuna did, Soos. With that, Yuna was surprised to see Tyrone and other Dipper Clones resurrected. Tyrone: Huh? Who're you? And How were we alive? Princess Yuna: My name is Princess Yuna, and I've revived you and some of your clones with my magic. Tyrone: Cool! Then, Clones #3 and #4 came back from stealing Robbie's bike and met up with them. Dipper Clone #3: Hey, Guys. Missed us? Dipper Pines: Number 3 and 4! Where have you been?! Dipper Clone #4: Oh, you know, traveling the world without getting wet. The usual. After that's said, Yuna was just about to continue the resurrection ceremony. Mabel Pines: Hey, Yuna. The Dipper Clones 3 and 4 came to see us. Princess Yuna: It looks like we've made new friends. So, the copy machine finished remaking the Dipper clones. Tyrone: Okay, Yuna. We're ready. So, Yuna cast a spell so Dipper Clones can drink water, sodas, and other drinks. That night, the Pizza Planet Truck arrived just in time. Stegmutt arrived undercover, by working at Pizza Planet for the time being until he's called by Darkwing Duck. Even Todd the Pizza Planet Truck had to give him a ride. Stegmutt: Pizza Delivery! Who ordered some pizza with cheese, regular pepperoni, veggie pepperoni, mushrooms, olives, onions, garlic, and peppers, and the drinks of any kind? Armor Bride: We did, (pays him) thanks, Stegmutt. Stegmutt: You're welcome. (shuts the door too hard as it broke) Oops, sorry! Armor Bride: That's okay. Then, Stegmutt left to deliver more pizza across the Magic Kingdom. Todd the Pizza Planet Truck: (notices Yuna, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel and Skyla) I can't believe it! Princess Yuna, Lightning McQueen, Sir Tow Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Dipper and Mabel Pines, and Princess Skyla! Princess Yuna: Hi, Todd. Todd the Pizza Planet Truck: I am your biggest fan, Guys! Can I get your autographs? Princess Yuna: Sure. So, Yuna worked her magic giving Todd an autograph as Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel, and Skyla took their turn. Todd the Pizza Planet Truck: Thanks. Princess Yuna: No problem. Stegmutt: Ready to go, Todd? Todd the Pizza Planet Truck: Ready, Stegmutt. And so, Stegmutt and Todd left Disneyland Hotel to find more locations to deliver more pizza. Chocolate Cake: Oh boy. I can't wait! Dipper Pines: Winner of the game gets the last slice! Mabel Pines: You're on! And so, Dipper and Mabel played video games to see who will win it. The Dipper Clones viewed the moment. Vanellope gathered the Buzz Cola, Purple Flurp, Cherry Buzz Cola, Dinoco Oil and Fillmore's Organic Fuel. Adam, Woody and the gang took a few pictures of their best moments in Disneyland. Adam: (takes the pictures of RC wearing the MU Cap above his head, Yuna and Dipper's blue and white baseball caps, Snowdrop's star baseball cap, Stanley's fez, Oswald and Mickey's sorcerer hat and put them on their heads) Boy, that is amazing. RC: (screeching and beeping) Woody: Wow, Very nice designs, Emerald. Emerald: Thank you, Woody. Princess Solarna: Having a fun time, Yuna? Princess Yuna: You bet, Big sister. Yuna was doing more researching on the journals, but she discovers each Journal has page all about Bill Cipher. Princess Yuna: (to Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Ford Pines and Bill Cipher. (to the other foals) Does anyone has the Journals? Then, Sunlight, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Zeñorita, Edmond, Chocolate Cake, Skyla, and Twila raised their hooves and showed the journals. Princess Sharon: It doesn't make any sense, what's this has to do with Ford and Bill? Princess Solarna: What do you make of it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Bill Cipher. He used to be Ford's pal, but he betrayed him to claim Weirdmageddon. He's the one who works for Gideon and try to take over and destroy Stanley's mind. Gideon Gleeful: I wish that never happened. Princess Yuna: Then, he possessed Dipper's body to try to use him as a puppet. Ford Pines: If Stanley hadn't switched places with me, Bill would've never be defeated in the first place. We'd traveled together ever since. Pacifica Northwest: No way. Dipper Pines: That's great, Grunkle Ford. Tyrone: What happened then, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Next, he possessed Blendin Blandin to release the source and great Weirdmageddon throughout Gravity Falls. Vanellope von Schweetz: And then what? Princess Yuna: Then, Bill made Ford as a golden back scratcher and forced Dipper to find the answer to stop him, but he destroyed those first three journals by burning it in flames. Bill even has his own gang. The members are 8 Ball, Kryptos, Xanthar, Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, Paci-Fire and the Eye-Bats. It was brutal to live with Weirdmageddon, but Stanley tricked Bill by switching with Ford. And then, he used the Memory Erasing Gun and destroyed him. Princess Solarna: Has Mom told you anything else about him, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yeah, Solarna. He was her rival who created the Tantabus in the first place, that's how she feared of becoming Nightmare Moon. Even Aunt Celestia once feared it. Daybreaker was her evil version from the dream of Starlight Glimmer. Princess Sharon: If only none of this ever happened. Lightning McQueen: I have heard about my rival, Jackson Storm, he's up to no good either. Dipper Pines: Even Negaduck formed his own gang, the Fearsome Five. Mater: They must've bitten off more than they can chew. Princess Yuna: Now, if you excuse me, I've got mores researching to take care of. As Yuna researches on the pages about gnomes, Tantabus, Indominus Rex, Pangea, Equinelantis, Gallaxhar's Robot Probes, Graboid evolutions, Bill Cipher, Piranhaconda, and Sharktopus. Meanwhile, the villains carved the statue of Bill Cipher. With some help from the weasels, they've prepared for the ceremony. At last, Bill Cipher's statue was complete. Nightmare Moon: Enough, we've done plenty of carving. Oogie Boogie: Oh, sorry. I was just about done. Then, the Fearsome Five came just in time. Gremlin Prescott: I've waited a long time for this. Negaduck: It better be worth our revenge, Daybreaker. Daybreaker: And it will once Bill Cipher returns, Negaduck. HIM: Oh, This should be interesting. Cerberus the Nightmare Train: It sure would. Quackerjack: (laughs goofily) Now, We can get back at Darkwing Duck and those Pines Kids. Nightmare Moon: Save your toys, Quackerjack. Negaduck: Looks like we've got a front row seat, Sheldgoose. Baron Von Sheldgoose: In conquer, Negaduck. Oogie Boogie: Bill must be stoned up before he enters Stanley's mind and got destroyed. Dark Sombra: Good, then we must begin the Resurrection Ceremony of Bill Cipher. So, the villains did take the new statue. Later at Nightmare Moon's castle, The villains setup the ceremony by lighting up the candles circling around the statue. Hades: Okay, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, let's give Bill Cipher new life. Jafar: (laughs evilly) I love the sound of that. Princess Twivine Sparkle: Now! Thanks to Hades, Jafar, Ursula and Morgana, Bill Cipher's statue began to crack apart and Bill Cipher resurrected into his own self. Bill Cipher: (evilly laughs) Oh, worlds. It's good to be back! Nightmare Moon: It is all thanks to us, Bill Cipher. Daybreaker: Now, you're free to begin Weirdmageddon once again. Bill Cipher: Oh great, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra's evil counterpart, Dark Sombra, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Princess Black Hole, Cerberus the Nightmare Train, and Daybreaker. And my old pals, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, the Fearsome Five, Merlock, and Baron Von Sheldgoose. Aren't you guys a sight for one sore eye! Bushroot: Glad to have you back from the dead, Bill. Hades: Bill, great to have you back, Buddy. Then, he made an offer to the Nightmare Family, the Fearsome Five, Hades, and his gang. Nightmare Moon: We'll steal the 13 Journals, Shroud the worlds in Darkness, Rule over all folk, Terminate Princess Yuna, her friends, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica, Scrappy, Vanellope, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Twilight Sparkle, her pathetic friends, Celestia and Luna and all who would dare stand in our way. Dark Sombra: Armageddon and Weirdmageddon will be forever! Merlock: And we'll get to take back what was meant to be ours. Negaduck: My thoughts exactly, Merlock. And with Mickey Mouse and Darkwing Duck out of the way, the entire universe will be ours and ours alone. Bill Cipher: You’ve just read my mind, Negaduck. (to Nightmare Moon) So, Nightmare Moon, do we have a deal? Nightmare Moon: Deal. Bill Cipher: (shook his hand and her hoof) Yes, now we're partners! Bill's hand was on blue fire while shake Nightmare Moon's hoof, they made a deal. The villains evilly laughs and unknown to them, Dijon saw the whole thing. Dijon: Maleficent is right! Now, Bill Cipher is back! Got to warn my friends! Meanwhile, Luna keeps remembering Yuna when she was a baby filly. Baby Yuna: (hugging Luna's leg) Princess Luna: Aw. (laughs) Baby Yuna: (goes and hide behind Luna's back legs) Princess Luna: Now, I'd gotcha. (catches Yuna) Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: (laughs) Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Luna: Are you having fun, Yuna? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: (chuckles) I thought so. The flashback ends as Luna started thinking about her, she was beginning to worry. Princess Luna: I hope Yuna makes it back home safely. Hiro: Don't worry, Luna. She made it home once, she'll be fine. Princess Luna: I hope you're right, Hiro. So, Luna returns to her throne room as she waited patiently for her daughter's return home. Back at Disneyland Hotel, the Mystery Cart, the Night Express, Vanellope's kart (The Candy Kart), Goofy's car (a yellow AMC Pacer wagon), Mickey's car, the ZPD Police Car and The Disney Express are parked in a parking lot, As we view inside the Hotel. Later, Yuna and her friends were having a great time. Gompers: (bleats and chewing on a mutton) Tyrone: Gompers! That's not yours! Give that back! (struggling to stop Gompers) Let go! Gompers: (bleats and growls) While Yuna was relaxing for a while, Dusty was looking at the first three Journals. Dusty Crophopper: (looking at Journals 1, 2 and 3) Wow! I can't believe that you remade the first three journals. Skipper Riley: You did alright, Princess Yuna. Chug: (looking at Journal 2) I like the second one better. Cruz Ramirez: I agree, Chug. Mater: Yuna, yer ma's on the phone for ya! Lightning McQueen: Good call, Mater. Sally Carerra: Let's hope she's not too worried. Princess Yuna: Oh boy, I can hardly wait. Yuna took took the phone, she begins to speak to her mother. Princess Yuna: (on the phone with her mother) Moshi Moshi, Mama. How are you? Princess Luna: Good. It is so wonderful to hear from you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Sharon, Solarna, Flurry Heart, my friends, and I are having a great time in Disneyland. Princess Luna: That's wonderful, Yuna. Let me know when you're coming home. Princess Solarna: Yuna, King Mickey's here! Princess Yuna: I'll tell everyone you and Papa said “Hi”, Mama. Bye. Princess Luna: Goodbye, Yuna. Then, Mickey came in as Yuna hangs up the phone. Mickey Mouse: Yuna? May I speak with you? You and me? Princess Yuna: (to Mickey) Sure. (to her friends Dusty, McQueen and their friends) Guys, if you don't mind? Dusty Crophopper: Sure thing, Yuna. Mater: Don't mind at all. Finn McMissile: We're not going anywhere without you. Lightning McQueen: Take as much time you want with Mickey. Cruz Ramirez: We'll be waiting. Strip "The King" Weathers: I wonder what Mickey wants with her. Lynda Weathers: I'm sure there's nothing too important. Cal Weathers: Just give them time, Aunt Lynda. You and Uncle Strip had nothing to worry. Dipper Pines: Let us know how it goes. As Yuna's friends settled into their beds, Mickey meets Yuna in his throne room. With that done, he begins to explain the whole details about how he had his own kingdom. Princess Yuna: So, what's going on, Mickey? Mickey Mouse: I've been meaning to speak to you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: About what? Mickey Mouse: I was the ruler of Disneyland and the Captain of the S.S. Headliner. It belonged to SpongeBob SquarePants, He never made it possible without his friends. I was the famous sailor of Steamboat Willie. (shows Yuna moving pictures of Mickey whistling at Steamboat Willie, The Brave Little Tailor, The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey and the Beanstalk, with Donald Duck and Goofy as the Three Musketeers, with Yen Sid as the Sorcerer's Apprentice, with Sora, Donald and Goofy, with Rapunzel and Eugene in Corona, with Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and Olaf in Arendelle, with Moana, Maui, Pua, and Heihei in the Hawaiian Sailboat, with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in Zootopia, with Lightning McQueen and his friends in Radiator Springs) Princess Yuna: They're amazing. Mickey Mouse: And I was also a Jedi Master to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and the rest of their friends. Princess Yuna: Your mentor was Yen Sid? Mickey Mouse: I was the famous sorcerer by the iconic blue pointed hat. My brother, Oswald was so super jealous of me sometimes. Princess Yuna: Is all of this true? Then, Gremlin Gus appears as they talk. He begins to explain the facts. Gremlin Gus: Yeah, it's all true. One of the gremlins, Prescott served all evil. Princess Yuna: I knew Prescott built his masterpieces, So he'd use it for a dark purpose, To you, Mickey and Oswald. But, Prescott would possess something more evil. Mickey Mouse: Yeah. (looking at the journals) That's why you must use these journals for the greater good. Princess Yuna: I just hope no one will use it for evil. Just then, Dijon came with urgent news. Dijon: Mickey, it's Bill Cipher! Mickey Mouse: What about Bill Cipher, Dijon? Dijon: He's back! And he's coming for the Journals! Tyrone: The evil one-eyed demonic triangle guy! He's back! Princess Yuna: (knew who he is) Oh no. It's... It's happening! Mickey Mouse: What is it? Princess Yuna: Bill Cipher! (hears Bill's evilly laugh as she went to gather her friends) Yuna ran to get her friends, She had to make sure no one in the Magic Kingdom is harmed. Later, Yuna gathered all of her friends while there's still time. Princess Yuna: (tapping the lantern with a little bit of her magic to see her friends) Thank you all for coming. Vanellope von Schweetz: Hey. No prob. Princess Yuna: As we all know, Bill Cipher has returned. The journals will be in his hands if we don't do something right now. Pacifica Northwest: That's awful. Princess Yuna: Worst of all, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, and the Nightmare Family are with him. The foals and close friends were horrified that the villains has returned. Woody: Wait a minute, they may be onto something. Mr. Potato Head: Maybe they're taking over this kingdom. Hamm: Or maybe other kingdoms and the next. Rex: What're we gonna do, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Listen, all of you, We're the only hope for Equestria now. If the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher got all 13 journals, we're done for. Our parents will be in danger, Or else the entire world will be in chaos. Then, Yuna shows pictures of Equestria, Sodor, The Great Valley, Disneyland, Dreamland, Nicktroplis, CN City, Seussville, Animal Kingdom and other worlds in chaos with Bill Cipher, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Apocalypse and the other overlords ruling them. Gideon Gleeful: (fainted) Emerald: Oh dear! R2-D2: (beeps in horror) Chopper: (beeps in horror) K-2SO: How dreadful! Apple Feather: What're we gonna do? Lightning McQueen: I wish I knew. Mater: That's ain't good. Cruz Ramirez: You're telling me. Dusty Crophopper: I don't like this. Sally Carerra: Tell me about it. Princess Yuna: (to Chopper) Chopper, gather the Dipper Clones. Chopper: (beeps affirmatively) Dipper Pines: What? Tyrone: We're in this together! Dipper Clones: Right! Princess Yuna: (to the Dipper Clones) There was a boss for you, Sensei Garmadon. And you need a brand new home, there is this one certain place that you all can stay, it’s the Golden Oaks Library, it's not going to be easy, but we'll find a way to turn tables and stop Bill Cipher, the Nightmare Family and the rest of the villains from ruling the multiverse. (to the others) Come on, Everyone and Everypony, we've got work to do. Prince Edmond: Right, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Let's get ready for bed, we leave tomorrow. Dipper Pines: Right, Yuna. And so, Yuna and her friends went to bed while Dipper Clones pack the luggage. At last, they've gone to sleep. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes